To Love You
by poppukoo
Summary: Karena Rukia tak lolos dalam pertukaran pelajar ,hidupnyapun jadi suram .Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat semuanya berubah. Apa itu ? Penasaran ? langsung saja ke TKP!... Arghh ! saya nggak pandai bikin summary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo salam kenal yo Minna-san :D  
**

**saya member baru dan baru pertama kali bikin fanfict disini T.T  
**

**Oke langsung saja ,menuju ke TKP .  
**

**Cekidot !  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bleach milik **Tite Kubo-senpai** ,kalo punya saya bakal Erorr ceritanya**  
**

**Rated : **T**  
**

**Warning : **gaje ,aneh ,typo dimana-mana ,dll**  
**

**Chapter 1 "I don't believe it"**

_Apakah aku bisa ?_

_Tentu saja _

_Aku tidak yakin _

_Kau harus yakin _

_Perasaanku sangat tidak tenang _

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ,Rukia _

Dari tadi hanya kata-kata itu yang ada dibenak Rukia

"Bagaimana ini Momo ?"tanya Rukia dengan perasaan yang tak karu-karuan

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ,daritadi kau terus mondar-mandir aku capek melihatnya"jawab Momo sahabat dekat Rukia yang kini merasa bosan

"Oh ,Tuhan …"

**Srekkk…cklek cklek cklek cklek**

"Ah ,Rukia! Lihat pengumumannya sudah ditempelkan !" ucap gadis berambut hitam yang terkuncir rapi itu sembari berlari untuk melihat papan pengumuman

"ah ? mana !?" Rukia langsung berlari ke TKP sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya kebawah ,di kertas pengumuman itu untuk mencari nama "Rukia Kuchiki"

"Bagaimana? "tanya Momo antusias yang sedaritadi senyam-senyum

"Rukia Kuchiki …. Ti…dak lo..los" ucap Rukia yang kini terkulai lemas dengan lutut yang langsung jatuh kebawah

"Rukia…" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Momo sambil memegang pundak Rukia

"Rukia-chan ! bagaimana !? kau berhasilkan !?"tanya seorang gadis berambut orange tergerai lurus panjang menghampiri Rukia dengan histeris.

"Argh !"teriak Rukia meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil berlari menerobos orang-orang yang menghalanginya

"Oh ,tidak lagi … ini buruk"'ucap Momo mengelus dahinya yang pusing memikirkan sahabatnya itu

"Em ? "Ucap Inoue bingung

* * *

**Kediaman Kuchiki**

"Hei ,hati-hati makannya ,nanti kau tersedak"ucap seorang kepala kepala keluarga Kuchiki

"timdamk ampa-ampfa ,yanmng pemntming …uhuk uhuk uhuk "Rukia tersedak ,karena kerakusannya

"Makanya ,telan dulu sebelum bicara "ucap seorang wanita yang lemah lembut mirip Rukia sembari memberi minum pada adiknya itu

"Huah, lega…kakak ,aku mau tidur dulu"Rukia pun langsung melesat ke kamarnya ,tanpa melihat kedua kakak dan kakak iparnya itu bingung melihatnya

"Aku khawatir dengannya" ucap Hisana sambil memandang Byakuya

"Tenang saja" Byakuyapun melanjutkan makannya

* * *

**Dikamar Rukia**

"ARGH ! KURANG AJAR! AKU TIDAK LOLOS !? WHATS !? APA KATA DUNIA !? INI SEMUA GARA-GARA GURU ITU ! PASTI DIA TIDAK TELITI SAAT MENGOREKSINYA PASTI DIA MABUK ! ARGHHH !" teriak Rukia sambil melempar-lempar apapun yang ada di kamarnya yang kini seperti habis diterjang angin topan

"Rukia ! apa kau baik-baik saja !?"teriak Hisana dari lantai bawah

"Aku masih waras kak ! tenang saja ! …PASTI DIA ITU MENGOREKSINYA DI WC ,MAKANYA TIDAK KONSENTRASI ! BAKA KUSOOOO !"

"Ru-Rukia ?"sapa Hisana yang setengah membuka pintu kamar Rukia

"AKAN KUTENDANG KAU !"teriak Rukia sambil menendang bola basket ke muka Hisana

"aw !" Hisana kesakitan sembari memegang hidungnya yang memerah

"BAKA KUSO !" Rukia melanjutkan emosinya

"RUKIA ! KUBILANG BERHENTI !"teriak Hisana melempar bola basket ke muka Rukia

"Adawww!"

"Hah ! sudah ku duga pasti kumat lagi ! "Ucap Hisana menghampiri adiknya yang kini terduduk lemas dilantai sambil memegangi hidungnya

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu kau lolos atau tidak .Kami sangat menghargai kerja kerasmu Rukia, jadi jangan menyesalinya"ucap Hisana sembari mengelus rambut adiknya yang liar itu

"Tapi kak ,ini pertukaran pelajar ! itu prestasi yang luar biasa! Dan juga kalau aku tidak lolos ,aku tidak akan mendapatkan I-Pad yang dijanjikan Byakuya-sama" Rukiapun tertunduk lemas

"Kau akan tetap mendapatkannya! Benarkan Byakuya !?"tanya Hisana pada Byakuya yang masih di ruang makan

"Tidak akan " jawab Byakuya singkat padat jelas dan 'jleb' menusuk

'Dasar orang yang tak bisa diajak kompromi' batin Hisana

* * *

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya .

"Hai ,Rukia ! jangan pasang tampang begitu donk !"ucap seorang pria berambut merah mencolok dan bertato sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu

"Aku sedang tidak mood ,Renji" balas Rukia dengan tatapan tajam beraura hitam dan deathglarenya

"Oh ,ma-maaf …oh ,hey ! lihat 2 anak itu sedang dicegat satpam! "teriak Renji yang mengalihkan perhatian sambil menunjuk pada pria yang dicegat pak satpam itu

"Sedang apa mereka ? kenapa pria aneh itu menunjukkan kertas pada satpam sialan itu?"tanya Rukia dengan nada sinis

'Gila ,Rukia benar-benar bad mood sekarang '

* * *

**Kelas 1-2**

"Rukia-chan ,nanti angkanya dijumlah lalu dibagi 2" perintah seorang pria berambut panjang putih yang duduk di kursi gurunya

"Aku tau Ukitake-sensei ,aku sedang mengerjakannya ,jadi anda diam saja "jawab Rukia dengan evilsmile nya yang menimbulkan aura hitam

"Dia itu kalau emosi pasti semuanya kena"keluh pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata bututnya

"Ya ,dia memang begitu"timpal seorang gadis tomboy

"Selalu"timpal lagi seorang pria berkulit eksotis

"Oke ,sekarang kau boleh duduk" ucap Ukitake

_Tok ..tok …tok _

"Masuk"

"Ma-maaf menganggu Ukitake-san ,ini ada …"

Kini Ukitake sedang bisik-bisik dengan Nanao ,yang masuk dalam kelasnya

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak dengar "ucap Chizuru

"Baik ,saya mengerti "balas Ukitake pada rekan gurunya yang kini pergi dari kelasnya

"Perhatian anak-anak ! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru ! silahkan masuk" ucap Ukitake mempersilahkan

Kini masuklah sesosok mahkluk berambut aneh plus berwajah dingin dengan hiasan alis berkerut diwajah tampannya .Dengan badan tegap nan tinggi dia memasuki kelas itu

'Orange' batin semua orang dikelas itu yang berdecak kagum dengan rambut jabrik itu

"Perkenalkan aku Ichigo Kurosaki ,salam kenal teman-teman !"ucapnya sembari menebar senyum khasnya

"Oke ,sekarang kau bisa duduk dibelakang gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam itu"perintah Ukitake menunjuk Rukia yang berwajah bosan

_Sreettt_

Ichigo menggeser kursinya dan kini duduk tepat dibelakang Rukia

"Hey ,Ichigo" .Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara

"Perkenalkan ,aku Keigo !" ucap Keigo dengan jurus 'wink'nya sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan jempolnya yang kini duduk tepat disamping Ichigo

"Ah ,i-iya hehe" balas Ichigo dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"Oke ,sekarang buka halaman 15 !"perintah Ukitake

"Stt ! hey ,nona !" panggil Ichigo .Karena Rukia tidak menoleh Ichigo menendang kursi Rukia

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih !?"Rukiapun menoleh kearah Ichigo

"Aku tidak punya bukunya ,boleh kupinjam bukumu ?"pinta Ichigo sembari menatap mata violet itu

'Bukannya dia itu yang dicegat satpam tadi ?'batin Rukia

"Hei ! kau masih sadarkan !?"ucap Ichigo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dimuka Rukia

"Ah ? o-oke …nih ,jangan sampai rusak !"perintah Rukia sinis

"Iya iya ,santai aja kali"balas Ichigo mengambil buku yang disodorkan Rukia

"Oh ,ya …kau itu orang yang dicegat satpam digerbang tadi kan? Surat apa yang kau tunjukkan pada satpam itu?" tanya Rukia ingin tau

"oh ,itu ? tadi dia pikir aku ini orang asing dan berandal dari sekolah lain ,aku langsung saja menunjukkan surat perpindahan pertukaran pelajarku" jawab Ichigo santai

"Oh …

.

.

"APA !? PERTUKARAN PELAJAR !?" Rukia pun sangat terkejut

Semua orang dikelas kaget dan menutup kuping karena suara liar Rukia kumat

"Oh ,ya anak-anak …jadi Ichigo itu siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Golden Canada High School dari Negara Kanada tentunya" timpal Ukitake-sensei

"Kurang lebih seperti itu ,Nona "ucap Ichigo pada Rukia

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**TBC**

**YA~HAA ! hallo Minna-san ,WDYT about my fanfict !? :D**

**Gaje ,aneh ,tidak masuk akal ,jelek ,atau apa ? silahkan tuangkan unek-unek anda di REVIEW ^^**

**Saya tunggu nyoo~**

**O, ya ..sebelumnya jika ada kesamaan judul ,cerita ,dll dgn fanfict lain itu TIDAK ADA UNSUR KESENGAJAAN!**

**Kalau ada salah kata saya mohon maaf ,kalo tidak ada mohon disalah-salahkan ...Terimakasih :3**

**YA~HA ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO MINNA-SAN :D ,I'M COME BACK !  
**

**Oke ,langsung saja meluncur ke TKP !  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bleach milik **Tite Kubo-senpai** ,kalo punya saya bakal Erorr ceritanya**  
**

**Rated : **T**  
**

**Warning : **gaje ,aneh ,typo dimana-mana ,dll**  
**

**To Love You**

**Chapter 2 "Misterius"**

**Kelas 1-5**

"Perkenalkan aku Toushiro Hitsugaya pertukaran pelajar dari Golden Canada High School ,salam kenal" sapa shiro pada semua orang dikelas itu

"Wah ,manis sekali dia"ucap Neliel terpesona

"Keren " ucap Rangiku yang duduk dibelakang Neliel

"Oke ,silahkan duduk Hitsugaya-kun ,nah…sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajarannyanya" ucap Unohana

Toushiro melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Unohana yang kini duduk di pojok paling belakang

'Ini gila ,aku duduk dibelakang?' batin Toushiro kesal

"em ,Shiro-chan…perkenalkan aku Momo Hinamori ,sa-salam kenal ya?"sapa Momo yang duduk disamping meja shiro sembari menawarkan jabat tangan padanya

"Hei ,kau itu lancang sekali panggil aku Hitsugaya !"sanggah Toushiro

"Aku kan hanya mencoba ramah padamu" ucap Momo

"Kau itu bukan ramah ,tapi menyebalkan!" marah Toushiro

* * *

**Kediaman Hinamori **

"Kau tau Momo ,saat aku tau dia itu siswa pertukaran pelajar rasanya aku ingin merontokkan rambut anehnya itu !"sebal Rukia sambil menggigit-gigit boneka teddy bear milik Momo

"Tadi dikelasku juga ada ,namanya Toushiro dia sangat cuek sekali padaku …dia bilang aku menyebalkan" keluh Momo seraya memanyunkan bibirnya

"Ha ? berarti ….ada 2 orang" pikir Rukia

"Mungkin"

"Kau lihat rambut orange jabrik anehnya itu !? apa lagi alisnya yang kerutannya permanen itu !? semuanya sangat menyebalkan !" Rukiapun melanjutkan kekesalannya

"Kalau menurutku kau itu hanya iri padanya"balas Momo sembari tidur-tiduran dikasur empuknya

"Iri !? nggak mungkin ,aku hanya…"

_Ting ting ting ting _

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang memotong omelan Rukia

"Hallo ? Ada apa kak ?" sapa Momo

"…"

"Oh ,sudah nyambung ya …ehm ehm ! Momo-chan ,tolong bilang pada Rukia suruh pulang ya ,sepertinya hari ini mau hujan" pinta Hisana dengan nada khawatir

"Ah ,iya ..."balas Momo mematikan ponselnya

"Rukia ,kau disuruh pulang kakakmu "ucap Momo

"Hah ! padahal baru sebentar …besok lanjut lagi ya "ucap Rukia sambil mengambil ranselnya yang sedaritadi ditaruh di sofa

"oke oke" balas Momo

…

"Kurang ajar kau bocah !"teriak seorang preman berbaju hitam dengan rambut acak-acakan pada seorang pria berambut orange

"Terus gua harus bilang WOW gitu ? oooh aku takuut " ucap Ichigo meremehkan sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau !"

Kedua preman itupun langsung mengkroyok Ichigo .Preman 1 melancarkan serangannya menendang ke arah muka Ichigo ,dengan sigapnya pria berambut orange itu langsung menghindar dan memegang kaki si preman kemudian menariknya dan melemparnya ketanah sampai darah si preman ke luar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau juga mau coba ?"tawar Ichigo pada preman 2

"boleh saja "balas sang preman yang berpostur tinggi nan besar itu

Ichigo membalikkan badannya langsung mengayunkan kakinya menuju muka sang preman .Tapi na'as tangan si preman langsung menangkap dan mengayunkan kaki Ichigo sehingga tubuhnya juga ikut terhempas ke tembok .Tanpa basa-basi ia tarik kerah Ichigo dan memukul mukanya dan melemparnya

"Ugh ,sial" ucap Ichigo sembari mengusap darah yang mengucur di pelipisnya

"Makanya tidak usah sombong ,orange ingusan"

"Kurang ajar !"

Ichigo bangkit dari keterkaparannya dan langsung menendang dari depan mengarah pada muka si preman .Langsung digenggam eratlah kaki Ichigo yang masih mematung di depan muka preman yang lebih tinggi dari Ichigo itu .

'arrgh ….kakiku 'batin Ichigo

"Bagaimana ? "ucap preman 2 menyeringai .Tangannyapun langsung menambah tenaganya untuk menggenggam erat kaki Ichigo .Ichigo merintih kesakitan ."Atau…kupatahkan saja ya"tambahnya

Si preman langsung melempar Ichigo sampai beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian

"Saatnya mengakhirnya ,bocah tengil"ucap preman

'kalau begini terus ,mampuslah aku …. Oh ,iya vas !'batin Ichigo seraya berlari kencang ke arah preman dan langsung mengambil vas bunga yang ada di dekat tiang listrik .Disembunyikanlah vas itu dibalik punggungnya saat preman tak melihatnya

"Kau mempermainkan aku ya !?" premanpun marah dan langsung mengangkat kerah Ichigo

"Selamat tidur gorilla jelek !" dengan kecepatan penuh ia ayunkan vas itu ke kepala preman sampai vasnya pecah tak berbentuk .Pingsanlah preman tersebut

"fufufu ,makanya jangan gede badannya doank …tapi otaknya juga!"ejek Ichigo pada preman yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu

"Ka-kakak ,kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya seorang gadis kecil

"Ya ,hanya tergores sedikit ..maaf ya ,vasmu jadi pecah . Besok aku akan kemari lagi dan juga jika mereka mengambil bunga yang diberi nenekmu itu lagi ,tampakkan saja wujudmu… mereka pasti akan kapok! "ucap Ichigo sembari menebar senyumnya dan mengelus rambut sang gadis kecil berupa seorang arwah yang disebut roh plus

"Baik ,terimakasih ,kak"

**Di pihak lain**

"I-ini gila ,di-dia mengalahkan mereka sendirian ?! dan…di-dia bicara dengan siapa ya ?" Ucap Rukia keheranan yang sedaritadi tak sengaja lewat dan mengintip pertarungan Ichigo dari awal sampai akhir

"Kau sedang apa ,kerdil ?"tanya Ichigo polos

"KYAAAA~ ,k-kau gila ! se-sedang apa kau !?" teriak Rukia kaget karena kemunculan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba dari belakang

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu ,aku baru saja membersihkan sampah (?) …dan kau ?

"A-aku ? a-aku se-sedang mencari…ko-koin ! aduh dimana ya ?" ucap Rukia tergagap-gagap karena masih kaget akan kemunculan Ichigo sambil tengak-tengok pura-pura mencari koinnya yang hilang

Ichigo hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"O-oke ketemu ! a-aku pulang dulu ya ,sudah mendung nih ! bye !"pamit Rukia langsung ngacir meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terheran-heran

"Perasaan tadi yang diambilnya tutup botol ,apa matanya agak error ya"

* * *

**Kediaman Kuchiki **

'Dia itu benar-benar misterius ! sikapnya seperti berandal tapi dia pintar dalam hal sekolah ,dan juga dia tadi bicara sendiri ,apa mungkin dia itu …ah ,nggak mungkin ! dan juga ,padahal dia baru pindah kemari ,tapi dia berani sekali jalan-jalan sendirian' batin Rukia sedaritadi memikirkan Ichigo seorang pria yang ia kenal baru-baru ini

"Rukia ,kau tidak kedinginan ? daritadi diluar terus "ucap Hisana yang kini menghampiri adiknya yang sedang di luar rumah

"Ah ? kakak … tidak ,aku Cuma memikirkan sesuatu kok"jawab Rukia

"Waaah ,jangan-jangan kamu mikirin pacar kamu ya ?"ejek Hisana sambil menyenggol bahu Rukia

"Pacar ? pacar itu sejenis tempe ya ?"tanya Rukia

"Ah ! jangan sok polos kamu ,ayo masuk! Nanti Byakuya ngamuk lho !" perintah Hisana seraya menarik tangan Rukia

* * *

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Aku pulang" salam Ichigo yang kini membuka pintu rumahnya

"SELAMAAAT DATAANGG ICHIGGGOOOO ~!" teriak seorang lelaki berjenggot tipis yang tengah melancarkan serangan pada anak sulungnya itu

Ichigo langsung saja menangkisnya dan menendang 'ayahnya' itu hingga tersungkur dilantai

"A-ayah ! kau tidak apa-apa !? makanya jangan cari gara-gara sama Kak Ichi !"ucap putri Isshin yang berambut pirang

"Ayah baka! "ucap Ichigo sambil menarik lengan bajunya

"Argh! Kalian berisik ,kalian mengganggu acara bolaku! " teriak putri Isshin berambut hitam yang tengah asyik nonton tv

"Kak Ichi cepat mandi ! makan malam sudah ku siapkan !"perintah sang adik ,Yuzu

"Maaf ,Yuzu …aku langsung tidur saja ,hari ini sangat melelahkan .Oh ,ya Ayah! Besok aku minta tambahan uang saku ,aku ingin membeli vas bunga !"Ucap Ichigo

"Vas bunga ? jangan-jangan ….oooh ,Yuzu Karin! Lihat, kakak kalian sedang menikmati masa pubertasnya! Nanti Ayah akan punya menantu ,cucu ,cicit ,anaknya cicit ,anaknya cucunya cicit lalu…"

_BRAAKKK_

Tendangan Ichigo telah memotong pembicaran Ayahnya yang konyol itu

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak didepan anak kecil ,tua bangka" ucap Ichigo langsung melancarkan deathglarenya

* * *

**Kota Karakura**

"hmmm ,aduh! "

_Plaaakkkk_

"huh! Nyamuk sialan … tu jeruk kemana coba!? Daritadi nggak nongol-nongol, katanya mau kemari"ucap Rukia yang sedaritadi menunggu kedatangan pria berambut orange itu di perempatan sebuah gang bekas tempatnya mengintip pertarungan Ichigo kemarin

"Ah! Itu dia"

Ichigo datang dengan membawa vas plus bunganya

"Ini ,aku belikan yang baru … aku harap kau senang "ucap Ichigo tersenyum pada gadis kecil yang ia tolong kemarin

"Terimakasih banyak ,kakak" balas si gadis kecil

'Wa-wah ,dia senyum-senyum sendiri!' batin Rukia penasaran

"Kau baik-baik ya"ucap Ichigo sembari mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu

"AHAAA! Sedang apa kau!? Ketahuan ya ,bicara dan senyum-senyum sendiri! Jangan-jangan kau itu…"tuduh Rukia yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seperti seorang hansip yang sedang menggrebek maling jemuran

"Oh ,kau… aku sedang bicara padanya" balas Ichigo menunjuk gadis kecil yang masih terkejut akan kedatangan Rukia

"Ma-mana!? Mana mana mana? Benar dugaanku ,kau itu seorang pasien RSJ yang sedang kabur kan!? Aku melihat beritanya kemarin di tv ,ada seorang lelaki yang gila karena ditolak cintanya dan kini kabur entah kemana dan sekarang dia sedang mencari alamat palsu kekasihnya itu "tuduh Rukia yang kini bersikap seperti detektif dadakan

"Hanya orang sangat bodohlah yang berpikir sejauh itu … cepatlah berangkat nanti telat" balas Ichigo yang langsung meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung di TKP

"He-hey Ichigo ! dasar botak ,aneh ,jeruk ,baka! Jangan acuhkan aku!" teriak Rukia yang langsung ngacir mengejar Ichigo

* * *

**Kelas 1-2**

"Eh ,tau tidak kemarin Film yang ,cuii gedebuk pyar kretekkretek dor byur plak sleketep klesek ,hahaha ada yang tau?"tanya Keigo dengan wajah konyolnya

"Itu film tikus bersin kepleset ya ?"tanya Tatsuki sok polos

"Bukan ,itu film ayam keselek biji toge"jawab Inoue polos

"SAAALAAH ! yang benar . . . . TARZAN ANAK BETAWI ! huahahahaha"jawab Keigo dengan pose pahlawan bertopeng.

Krik . . . krik . . . krik .Semua diam bagai diterjang angin kebisuan

"A-ada yang salah?"tanya Keigo

"Tidak" jawab Chad singkat

"em ,Keigo-san! Apa obat dirumahmu habis ,kalau mau akan ku belikan besok"tawar Ishida sambil membenarkan kacamata bututnya.

"Ouuuuhhhhh ,kalian memang sahabat yang perhatian ! muach muach muach!"Keigo gembira

"Maksud Ishida-san ,dia tanya obat bius sakit jiwamu itu sudah habis atau belum ? karena sakit jiwamu kini sedang kumat ! benarkan teman-teman !?"tanya Mizuiro dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Ya ya ya "semua meng"iya"kan .Sepertinya jawaban kami bagai petir yang sedang mengamuk dihati Keigo

"Te-te-teman-teman . . . . ka-kalian memang sangat perhatian padaku !? kalian tau sekali kalau jiwaku sedang sakit karena hari ini aku belum memeluk Matsumoto-san ,HUWEEE~ !"

Oups. . . dia malah mengira kami perhatian. Tanpa basa-basi tendangan sepatu Tatsuki menancap diwajah bodoh Keigo

"haaaahhh ,benar-benar "ucap Ichigo

"Benar-benar apa Kurosaki-kun?"tanya Inoue

"Benar-benar bodoh"jawabku

"Yaaaappsssss"Ujar Keigo dengan hidung mimisan tak karuan

**TBC**

* * *

**Prabz SukebeTechnika  
****  
**Wkwk ,muka Byakuya emang susah ditebak XD

Woke2 ,boleh kok Suke-san :3

Bukannya agak rancu ,tapi emang rancu XD .Saya emang masih bingung dlm mrangkai kata T.T

**Wakamiya Hikaru **

Wkwkwkwk XD ,oke nih udah di apdet :)**  
**

**Oke ,terimakasih atas Ripiu-nya *membungkuk ,sampai2maurollingdepan* **

**Jangan kapok ya XD**

* * *

**Maap lama T.T ,maap juga kalo sedikit T^T ... oh ,ya ini belum sampai inti ceritanya lho :)  
**

**Tapi no problem! lain kali akan lebih panjang lagi ! . / *semangat 45*****  
**

******Oh ,ya ini belum sampai inti ceritanya lho :)**  


**Jangan lupa di REVIEW nyoo ^^  
**

**Segala unek-unek akan diterima  
**


End file.
